


Carrot Cake

by Mycelle



Series: Roommate Shenanigans [2]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M/Other, Multi, Original Universe, Pre-Relationship, Superheroes, Supervillains
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22341706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mycelle/pseuds/Mycelle
Summary: Roman makes some carrot cake while his roommates argue in the background.Then he gets a phone call.And everything falls apart.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Character/Original Character/Original Character
Series: Roommate Shenanigans [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1246772
Kudos: 2





	Carrot Cake

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read the first story in this series, I suggest you do! It offers a lot of context behind who Thomas, Leo, and Roman are and who they are to each other.

“How could you eat my leftovers?!” 

Roman let out an internal sigh, tuning his roommate’s argument into background noise (that he faintly paid attention to, just in case something goes awry). Most of his attention was turned towards the carrots he was cutting in their small kitchen, since arguments like this were quite common at this point.

“You left it in the fridge and I was hungry! Was I not supposed to eat it?!” a higher-pitched voice retorted. The first voice—Thomas—let out a frustrated groan.

“We already  _ talked _ about this, Leo!” Roman slid the sliced carrots into a pile and grabbed another one.

“Yeah, well, maybe next time you should actually buy groceries when it’s your turn!” He had it finely chopped in seconds, sliding the remnants off the knife with practiced ease once more before he scooped the whole bunch into an empty bowl.

“I’m not gonna buy fish every time it’s my turn for groceries! And you can’t just buy  _ only _ fish when it’s your turn, either!” What was the next step? Oh, right.

Roman shifted to the cupboard as Leo angrily retorted, “I don’t just buy fish! I buy other things, too!!” Roman stood on his toes and fished out a small food processor he had recently bought, mostly for this occasion. 

“Your snacks don’t count as food, Leo.” Roman placed the small machine on the counter, lifting and inserting the electrical plug to the small outlet hidden behind the microwave. 

“Yeah it does, since I eat them!” Making sure the plug was properly inserted, the noiret then moved to take the bowl of carrots.

“ _ You’re the only one that eats them!”  _ Suddenly, Roman felt a vibration in the pocket of his jeans. Using his free hand, he took out his phone and checked the number. It was an unknown one, and he was very much inclined to ignore it like he usually does with unknown numbers...but something pulled at the back of his mind, telling him he should take it. He answers it and puts the phone to his ear.

“Hello?”

“ _ Hello, is this Roman Zimanov?” _

A young woman’s voice. One that was professionally polite, but not with the lilt of a telemarketer. “Yes, it is. Who’s asking?” Green eyes briefly shifted to the bickering brunet and blond, their voices garbled now that he didn’t play close attention to them. His focus went back onto the voice when it started speaking again.

“ _ I’m from the Vironia Local Hospital. I’m calling because your dad was just admitted to the ER.”  _

The bowl of carrots he was holding dropped to the floor with a loud clatter, sliced carrots splaying across the floor. Roman didn’t notice. In fact, he didn’t really feel anything anymore. It was almost as if the whole world had just ceased to exist in his mind, his ears ringing as his brain took some time to process what he just heard. 

He didn’t notice the way the apartment was suddenly quiet, nor the way his two roommates turned their heads towards him with wide eyes, their argument forgotten. 

“...Roman?” Leo reluctantly called out to their fellow roommate, the argument they were just in long forgotten as concern welled up in their chest. 

_ “Hello, Mr. Zimanov?”  _ Roman didn’t hear the blond call for him, nor the woman’s voice against his ear. 

“Roman, are you alright?” Thomas frowned, his brown eyes flickering over Roman’s stock-still features. He wasn’t even sure he was breathing.

_ “Mr. Zimanov?”  _

When he didn’t move, the two roommates exchanged worried glances, the apprehension from their argument mutually falling away. Finally, it was Thomas who broke the standstill and stepped forward. “Roman—” 

Something in Roman’s mind clicked, and suddenly he was bolting. He didn’t really process the fact that he simply let go of his phone and let it clatter to the floor like the bowl of carrots had, nor did he hear the cries of his roommates as he barreled past them. All he really registered were his hands haphazardly grabbing his keys for his motorbike before they fumbled to get the door open. He didn’t even close it as he dashed through, long gone by the time Thomas yelled “Roman!” and peeked his head outside their apartment.

Leo blinked, blue eyes wide as plastes as they stood stiff from when Roman had slipped through the gap between them and Thomas.

Thomas tried calling for the noiret a few times before letting out a sigh to try and calm himself. He turned back, eyes flickering between Leo and where Roman had once stood. “You alright?” he decided to ask the blond since he seemed shaken and the one who really needed to be asked that wasn’t here and God-knows-where. 

“Y-...yeah,” Leo mumbled, blinking the flashing image of Roman that had burned itself into their eyes. They turned back towards the door, their gaze sorrowful. “He...I’ve never seen Roman look so  _ scared _ .” 

Thomas grimaced as he remembered the brief moment he had caught Roman. “Me neither,” the brunet mumbled quietly, his sympathetic gaze directed down the hall before he turned his attention to the kitchen. He headed over with long strides of his legs, picking up Roman’s forgotten phone. Noticing how he’d picked up a clue, Leo quickly hovered behind him.

“Who called him?” they asked, eyebrows knitted into a frown as their expression flickered between concern and murderous. Thomas’s own expression wasn’t any different, especially as he narrowed his eyes towards the phone number that flashed across the screen. 

“Let’s find out, shall we?” 


End file.
